Boundary Magic series
Boundary Magic series — by Melissa F. Olson. Boundary Magic series is the sequal series to Scarlett Bernard series Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / UF-Mystery / Noir UF Series Description or Overview ✥ "It’s a spinoff, similar to Patricia Brigg’s Alpha and Omega series. So Lex is connected to something that happens in Hunter’s Trail, and there will occasionally be appearances from the LA characters we’ve met already. The other big connection is that Boundary Crossed also features a null, a human character who neutralizes all nearby magic. In this case, though, the null isn’t the protagonist; it’s the protagonist’s eighteen-month-old niece. I thought it would be interesting to explore what it’s like having a really young null sort of shoved into this world." ~ Quillery interview ✥ After her twin sister's brutal death, former US Army Sergeant Allison "Lex" Luther vowed to protect her niece, Charlie, from every possible danger. Then when two vampires attempted to kidnap the child, it quickly turned into a fight to the death"•Lex's death, that is. Lex wakes up to two shocking discoveries: she has somehow survived the fight; and baby Charlie is a "null," gifted with the ability to weaken supernatural forces...and a target for evil creatures who want to control that power. Determined to guarantee a safe future for Charlie, Lex makes a deal with the local coven. She sets out with the dashing"•and undead"•Detective Quinn to track down who's responsible for the kidnapping, sharpening her magic skills along the way. But the closer she gets to the truth, the more dangerous her powers become, threatening to destroy everything"•including herself. Boundary Crossed is a dark, thrilling glimpse into a magical world that will leave readers spellbound. ~ FF Lead's Species * Boundary witch Primary Supe * Witches, Vampires, Werewolves What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Books in Series Old World / Boundary Magic series: # Boundary Crossed (2015) ~ Chapter one # Boundary Lines (2015) # Boundary Born (2016) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Bloodsick (2014) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Scarlett Bernard series ~ Prequel series, 3 books Other Series by Author onsite * Scarlett Bernard series World Building Setting Boulder, Colorado Places: * Magic Beans: * Flatiron Depot: store Lex works at Supernatural Elements ✥ Witches, vampires, werewolves, , , , Glossary: * Boundary Witch: * Foundings: regular humans 'Groups & Organizations': *Boulder Police Department: World ✥ This series is part of the Old World universe being is a sequel series to the Scarlett Bernard series. This world is populated by Vampires, witches, werewolves and the rare Nulls—accept in Colorado where the werewolves are not to be found. The Supes live among humans but humans are largely and blissfully ignorant to them as supernaturals. And the Supes want to keep it that way. ~ Hopestar Boulder is a Vampire town. It has witches but werewolves have been “purged” from the State of Colorado. Both the lead Witch and the lead Vampire are strong, scary people but neither is monstrous. Lex has an affinity for the Vampire world and quickly becomes entangled in it. Where Scarlett held herself at the edge of the Old World, Lex pushes steadily into its heart. ~ Mike Finn's Fiction ✥ Lex is a former US Army Sergeant and a boundary witch. She has no idea she is a witch until she is attacked by a couple of vampires that are trying to kidnap her little niece. This attack led her to be in the hospital where she meets another witch and a vampire who start filling her in on what she is, of course blowing her away. She has to go and meet with the head vampire and make a deal to keep her niece safe as there will be more beings trying to kidnap her because she is a null. They explain to her that a null is someone that can drain power. Example: If a vamp is close to her, well carrying her since she's only one, they can actually walk in the sunlight, wolves wouldn't have to change on the full moon, etc. So with the help of some other witches they start training her on how to use her powers. She also has a great vampire friend she meets because of this named Quinn. ~ GR reader | Melissa Martin *[http://melissafolson.com/old-world-extras/hom/ A Brief History of Magic - Melissa F Olson.com] Protagonist ✥ Allison Luther aka Lex, an Army vet who served in Iraq, is a massive animal lover with a herd of rescue pets. She works nights at a convenience store, babysits her baby niece Charlie, and lives a fairly normal life. — Until she dies. — The protagonist finds herself thrown into the paranormal Old World full of Vampires, witches, and possibly werewolves—and then the fun begins. Lex is funny, resilient, loving, and capable. Her army training (view spoiler) certainly qualifies her for badass status. ~ GR reader | Ellen Gail ✥ Allison “Lex” Luther, a US Army Veteran who has seen her fair share of horror. Lex is just an ordinary girl working nights, taking care of abandoned animals, and grieving over her lost twin sister Samantha. After briefly dying keeping kidnappers from taking her 18-month old niece Charlie, Lex's eyes are opened to an entirely different world that lies just out of sight of human eyes. The most intriguing twist is that Lex herself is anything but purely human. She is what's called a boundary witch, and a very powerful one at that. Lex also learns that Charlie is a null who is able to turn vampires human again. Lex, keeping her promise to Sam, will do absolutely anything to keep her niece safe. That includes working for powerful vampires who call Colorado their home, learning about magical abilities she didn't know she possessed, and working alongside the secretive Quinn who works as a fixer for the vampire leaders. ~ Gizmo's : "...there are a lot of things I love about writing Lex, because she’s just a more mature and maybe even complex character. And tougher. For example, Scarlett’s first response to violence is to make a witty remark and maybe run. Lex’s first response is to kick someone’s f**ing ass." — Melissa F. Olson, interview ✥ US Army Sargeant Allison "Lex" Luther was honorably discharged after almost dying in the field in Iraq. Anger management issues, possible PTSD issues, and family tragedy turned Lex into a hermit living in a cabin in the Colorado wilderness with her horde of rescue animals and working nights at the Flatiron Depot. A boring night at the Depot and a fortuitous incident changes everything in Lex’s life. Everything. Now there are witches and vampires and boundaries that Lex never knew existed and are now forever part of her life. ~ Goodreads | Kathleen Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Melissa F. Olson * Website: The official website of author Melissa F. Olson * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Mystery * Other Pen Names: Bio: Melissa Olson was born and raised in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, and studied film and literature at the University of Southern California in Los Angeles. After graduation, and a brief stint bouncing around the Hollywood studio system, Melissa landed in Madison, WI, where she eventually acquired a master's degree from UW-Milwaukee, a husband, a mortgage, a teaching gig, two kids, and two comically oversized dogs, not at all in that order. She loves Madison, but still dreams of the food in LA. Literally. There are dreams. ~ Goodreads | Melissa F. Olson (Author of Dead Spots) *'Full Bio': About - MelissaFOlson.com Contributors 'Cover Artists' * Artist: not listed — Source: ISFdb 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: Kate Rudd — Source: Boundary Crossed | Mike Finn's Fiction * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author/Book Page: # Boundary Crossed: # Boundary Lines: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Boundary Crossed (2015): After her twin sister’s brutal murder, former US Army Sergeant Allison “Lex” Luther vowed to protect her niece, Charlie. So when two vampires try to kidnap the baby, it quickly turns into a fight to the death—Lex’s death, that is. She wakes up to two shocking discoveries: she has miraculously survived the fight, and baby Charlie is a “null,” gifted with the ability to weaken supernatural forces...and a target for creatures who want to control that power. Determined to guarantee her niece’s safety, Lex makes a deal with the local vampires. She sets out with the mysterious—and undead—“fixer” Quinn to track down whoever’s responsible for the kidnapping, sharpening her newfound magic skills along the way. But the closer she gets to the truth, the more dangerous her powers become. Boundary Crossed is a dark, thrilling journey into a world where the line between living and dead isn’t nearly as solid as it appears... ~ Goodreads | Boundary Crossed (Boundary Magic, #1) by Melissa F. Olson ✤ BOOK TWO—Boundary Lines (2015): Fitting into the Old World isn’t going very well for Boulder boundary witch Allison “Lex” Luther: she may have earned a place in a vampire’s service, but now it seems as if every supernatural creature in town has found a reason to hate her. And when Lex and her partner are assigned to investigate the suspicious disappearance of two vampires during the night of the full moon, they find themselves with more questions than answers. Was it murder…or mutiny? The crusade for answers will lead Lex all over the Colorado Old World, from a prison cell for a broken werewolf to a haunted Denver brothel. And when Lex determines the responsible party, the hunt is just beginning: something has been awakened in Boulder, something as old and powerful as it is terrifying. Only the woman with death in her blood can stop what’s coming. ~ Goodreads | Boundary Lines (Boundary Magic, #2) by Melissa F. Olson ✤ BOOK THREE—Boundary Born (2016): Something wicked is at work in Colorado’s supernatural community. Vampires are being paralyzed or killed with poison…a weapon favored by witches. This offense threatens to break apart the already-fractured alliance between witches and the undead. The state’s cardinal vampire, Maven, summons boundary witch Allison “Lex” Luther to stop the killing before it ignites a war. Lex has barely started investigating when she gets another surprise: the biological father she’s never met arrives on her doorstep. He has answers to all of Lex’s questions about her bloodline, but getting those answers could mean betraying the life she’s already built. Then the next vampire is poisoned—and this time it’s Maven herself. The new evil that hunts Lex is powerful and ruthless enough to stop the strongest supernatural creature in the state. In order to find such a killer, Lex will have to face down her own birthright and call on every ally—both living and dead. ~ Goodreads | Boundary Born (Boundary Magic, #3) by Melissa F. Olson Reading Order * 0.1. Bloodsick * 0.5. “Sell-By Date” # Dead Spots # Trail of Dead # Hunter’s Trail ## Boundary Crossed ## Boundary Lines ## Boundary Born Suggested Reading Order - Melissa F Olson.com First Sentences # Boundary Crossed (2015) — The third time I died was early on a Monday morning, a week after Labor Day. # Boundary Lines (2015) — Hunt for sacrifice, killing people with their minds, and raising the dead. # Boundary Born (2016) — This witch for encounter. Things have calmed down for Lex, Quinn, Simon, Maven, and Lily since facing a near revolution intent on destroying the piece. Quotes * Melissa F. Olson (Author of Dead Spots) ~ Goodreads * Scarlett Bernard Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Boundary Crossed by Melissa F. Olson Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Horngate Witches series * Sabina Kane series * Crescent City series * House of Comarré series * Guardian Witch series * Hollows series * Fly by Night series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Indigo Court series * Allie Beckstrom series * Arcadia Bell series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Night Huntress series * Kate Daniels series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Retrievers series * Hellequin Chronicles series * Prospero's War series * Shadowchaser series (heroine also has power to suck out life force with a touch) * Alpha and Omega series See Category links at bottom of page Notes & Tid-bits Character development: Soundtrack: : How did you come up with boundary magic?: Within my mythology, witches can perform general magic, but a small percentage of them have certain specialties: a gift for finding things, healing people, etc. I also talk about death magic in the previous books, and at some point I thought, “what if I combined those?” — I studied a lot of literature in college, and there’s also line from Oscar Wilde, “''There is a land of the living and a land of the dead, and the bridge is love, the only survival, the only meaning.” I don’t mean to sound pretentious, or like I’m comparing myself to Wilde, but that sentence has stuck in my head since high school. I started thinking about twins and that bridge, and the idea came out of that as well. —The Qwillery: Interview with Melissa F. Olson and Boundary Crossed Giveaway - April 14, 2015 *Boundary Crossed Soundtrack Reveal - MelissaFOlson.com See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References '''Books': *Allison Luther Series - MelissaFOlson.com ~ Author * Boundary Magic series by Melissa F. Olson ~ Goodreads *Melissa F Olson ~ FF *Allison "Lex" Luther - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Old World - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Boundary Magic Series~ Shelfari *Old World series by Melissa F Olson ~ FictFact *Boundary Crossed (Boundary Magic) by Melissa F. Olson ~ LibraryThing *Melissa F. Olson - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: * Old World Extras - MelissaFOlson.com Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: *Boundary Magic Series ~ Shelfari *Old World Extras - MelissaFOlson.com **A Brief History of Magic - MelissaFOlson.com Reviews: *Gizmo's Book Reviews: *Book Review* Boundary Crossed by Melissa F. Olson (UF) *Boundary Crossed: a Zombie Joe review | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Stone Eggs: Boundary Crossed: Book Review *Review: Boundary Crossed by Melissa F. Olson - Notes from a Readerholic *Review: Boundary Crossed (Boundary Magic #1) by Melissa F. Olson - Just Talking Books *Book Review: Boundary Crossed (Boundary Magic #1) - Gin's book notes *Walking on Bookshelves: Review: Boundary Crossed by Melissa F. Olson *Mike Finn's review of "Boundary Crossed" Boundary Magic #1 *Mike Finn's review of "Boundary Lines" Boundary Magic #2 *Mike Finn's review of "Boundary Born" Boundary Magic*3 Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *The Qwillery: Interview with Melissa F. Olson and Boundary Crossed Giveaway - April 14, 2015 *A Bag of Good Writing – a blog guest post Melissa F. Olson Articles: *The Poptart Manifesto by Rick Gualtieri: Boundary Crossed by Melissa F. Olson *Welcome Melissa F. Olson! (Giveaway Post) Artist: * Author: *MelissaFOlson.com | The official website of author Melissa F. Olson *Melissa F. Olson (Author of Boundary Crossed) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: Community, Fan Sites: *(15) Melissa F. Olson *Melissa F. Olson (@MelissaFOlson) | Twitter *Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Bloodsick (Scarlett Bernard 0.1) by Melissa F. Olson.jpg|0.1. Bloodsick (2014—Scarlett Bernard series) by Melissa F. Olson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23374320-bloodsick Boundary Crossed (Boundary Magic #1) by Melissa F. Olson.jpg|1. Boundary Crossed (2015—Boundary Magic series) by Melissa F. Olson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24369122-boundary-crossed The Boundary Lines (Boundary Magic -2) by Melissa F. Olson.jpg|2. Boundary Lines (2015—Boundary Magic series) by Melissa F. Olson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25283833-boundary-lines The Boundary Born (Boundary Magic -3) by Melissa F. Olson.jpg|3. Boundary Born (2016—Boundary Magic series) by Melissa F. Olson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/28496524-boundary-born Boundary Lines (Boundary Magic -4) by Melissa F. Olson.jpg|4. Boundary Lines (2019—Boundary Magic series) by Melissa F. Olson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/42075222-boundary-broken Category:Nulls Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Witches Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Set in Denver Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Magic Users Category:Companion Series